Black Butler IV
by Sebaschan Pearson
Summary: Two years after Kuroshitsuji II, Ciel comes across a girl and her butler who are stealing from Ciels family files, including photos and bank claims. Who is this girl? Does Sebastian have a family? Are there other Demons? Why does Ciel have an extra birth certificate with a typo saying 'Cielia' on it? All these questions and much more will be answered
1. His Butler, for your service

**THIS IS** MEH** FIRST KUROSHITSUJI FANFIC!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS, IDEAS, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**2 years after KUROSHITSUJI II took place**

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk in the library reading mail from that Hot, midsummer's day.

He was almost sweating from the heat, so he subconsciously started unbuttoning his shirt.

He felt the cool breeze on his chest and then noticed that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

"Sebastian?" He called

He heard a crash and steel clashing. Ciel hid under his desk and saw a black blur run into the filing cabinets along with another grabbing photographs from the air. Then Ciel saw a girl, about his age and height. He couldn't make anything else out of her and ran towards the "Phantomhive Family Memories" books and took them. One black blur had hit the ceiling and turned out to be Sebastian, of course... He was pinned to the ceiling by various knives. The other black blur had smashed into the wall and came out of the wall with a large, black book.

"Let us go, my lady" said a familiar, strong, male voice

They left without a trace, all the damage was cleaned up. And Sebastian fell from the ceiling

"What...just...happened?" Ciel replied

"Um... My Lord, it is obvious that someone broke into the manor to steal some of our bagels" Sebastian Replied sarcastically

"I meant WHO were those people who just stole ALL of my family photographs..." Ciel requestioned

Sebastian answered "I don't know...but I do know one thing...one of them was my brother"


	2. Her Butler, for her pleasure

"Terrible! Just Terrible! This won't do at all! I need Ciel!" A girl sat at her desk, she was looking at a book that said 'Phantomhive Family Photographs'

"Just by guessing my lord, I can tell you seem unhappy about this whole 'Sibling' thing-" a man spoke from the corner, he wore a black tailcoat with long black hair and spectacles. He was looking at bank statements and an ownership contract.

"Shut up! Today you tell me about a brother I never knew I had, then you tell me that you erased my memories of him! I just want to talk to him! Your goal is getting the family company!" She yells.

"It's ours-I-I mean yours now by the way..." he stutters showing her a contract "This company will go to the 'sun' of the mother and father. Wasn't that what your mother always called you? This typo will bte the fall of Ciel!" He smiles

She smacks it down to the ground "I don't care! And don't call me a lord anymore! It's 'my lady'!" She walks up to him and stares straight into his eyes.

"Our contract stated that you wanted Vengeance, Fame, fortune, glory, and...pleasure..." the Butler states

"Does it look like I..." She pauses for a second "Does it look like I care? Because I don't care about Fame or fortune! I just care about Ciel and my-" the Butler tackles her to the floor.

"Sebaschan! Not now! The curtains aren't closed! Can we save this for-" she gasps

"I GOT YOU NOW BASSY!" Sebastian yells as bullets start firing out the window. Ciel starts to laugh "I WANT THOSE FILES BACK!"

"Cielia, my brother is here...we need to get the staff and evacuate immediately! We don't know what he's capable of doing in his state of mind! I-" Sebaschan worries as Cielia kisses him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE YOUNG LADY!" A maid yells as she bursts through the door holding a rifle. She starts shooting at Ciel and Sebastian "Dont mind me you too!" She winks

Blood starts pouring through the door "Jamiley! What's happening in the hallway? More Demons?" Sebaschan asks as Ciel and Sebastian start to dodge bullets.

"Tis just Nalmi Having a nosebleed...talk about fan-girlism..." The maid calls as she runs away "can't help anymore! Need more ammo!"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" Sebaschan screams as he stands up and starts throwing teacup saucers at Sebastian "CAN WE TALK THIS OUT SEBBY?" He yells.

"NO, IM FINE! MABYE TOMORROW? THE YOUNG MASTER HAS DANCING LESSONS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Sebastian yells back as he stops shooting. He picks up Ciel and walks away.

"Sebaschan...what happened?..." Cielia asks blankly.

"I...don't...know..." Sebaschan pants.

Eight hours later, Cielia sits at a dinner table in an emerald dress and cuts up her Steak. She takes a bite of it and takes a sip of wine. "Sebaschan, I have to say...this dinner is sensational! Especially the wine! What did you put in this?" Cielia smiles

"Pure Rose water, Golden Cinnamon, and Saffron...all as rare as you..." he grins as she stands up and walks towards him.

"Your so sweet!" She laughs "but I do know something even better than this dinner..." She winks seductively as she runs her hand through his soft hair. Sebaschan looks at her and smirks. He takes her hand.

"May I escort you to your room? Maybe help you undress?" He winks back as they walk upstairs.

When inside, Cielia slips out of her dress and lies down on the bed in her blouse. She motions for Sebaschan to come to the bed. He walks over and she pulls him down, French kissing him.

_**THIS IS WHERE I CHANGE THE STORY'S**_ RATING!

Sebaschan lays on top of her, slowly unzipping his jacket. He rubs himself against her and starts to slip off her blouse. He takes off his pants and starts to kiss her neck passionately. She takes of her Bra and undergarments and forces herself onto Sebaschan, she then rips off Sebachan's underwear. He starts to insert himself into her and kisses her passionately.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Agh...what happened last night?" She groans as she stands up in her nightdress. She feels sick to her stomache and runs to the bathroom to throw up. She gets worried.

"Oh no! Today's the day I meet with my brother!"


End file.
